LED (Light Emitting Diode) is a solid state semiconductor device that can directly convert electrical energy to visible light. LED technologies provide many advantages in energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, being highly practical, and providing high stability, short response time, and long operational lifetime, etc. To promote low carbon living and protect environment, LED technologies have been widely adopted in various lighting applications. LED lighting fits well into the developing trend of highly efficient and environmental friendly lighting. Further, LED lighting enables unique power supply and control methods, which provide technological foundations for integrating various intelligent control and multimedia functions.
Overtime, people have higher and higher requirements for home security. One approach is using a conventional door lock at an entrance door as an anti-theft measure. However, traditional approaches have become less effective overtime and often cannot meet users' security and anti-theft requirements.
The disclosed method and system for audio broadcast are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.